Errant Club
by Eclia
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Saito tient un club d'hôtes dans un quartier chaud de Tokyo. Une nuit sa route croise celel d'un jeune délinquant. SaitoSano, et pairings multiples. Yaoi. Violent.


**ERRANT CLUB**

**Chapitre 1**

L'homme resta immobile quelques instants après être sorti du restaurant, et fit courir ses yeux fins sur la rue. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas encore foule, mais déjà les néons roses et jaunes illuminaient les vitrines, et les rabatteurs se tenaient aux portes de leurs boîtes pour attirer la clientèle. Quelques taxis tentaient de se frayer un chemin entre les piétons qui couraient d'une boutique à une autre. Bientôt celles-ci fermeraient pour laisser place à un commerce bien moins familial.

Pourtant le spectacle de ce soir-là ressemblait à une veillée de Noël, avec ses couleurs, ses bruits et cette neige qui doucement se déposait sur l'asphalte pour fondre aussitôt. Il manquait peut-être quelques odeurs caractéristiques, des épices et du sucre chaud, mais à part cela, l'illusion était presque parfaite.

L'homme réajusta son manteau et fouilla dans ses poches, à la recherche d'un paquet de cigarettes.

La flamme du zippo argenté éclaira furtivement son visage, révélant des traits coupés au rasoir, recelant sans nul doute une très forte personnalité.

D'une main, il ordonna à son chauffeur personnel de refermer la porte de la BMW qui l'attendait. Il préférait rejoindre le boulot à pied, non pas pour profiter des premiers frimas de l'hiver -il n'était pas de nature excessivement romantique-, mais plutôt pour réfléchir.

Cet homme, Saito Hajime, était sous-directeur et gérant d'un établissement pour hommes. C'est-à-dire un bordel, un bordel cher mais un bordel quand même. L'augmentation régulière de la clientèle l'avait amené à engager du nouveau personnel rapidement, ce qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup : il préférait longuement observer et étudier les candidats avant de signer quel contrat que ce soit. Enfin, les circonstances en avaient décidé ainsi, et il avait fait signer un contrat à un jeune homme plus tôt dans la journée, pour un poste de serveur.

Et voilà que ce petit con venait de le rappeler depuis l'hôpital, pour une jambe qu'il s'était cassée en essayant ses nouveaux rollers !

On était samedi soir, il allait y avoir du monde, en plus, le grand patron serait sans doute là d'ici une ou deux heures du matin, et il lui manquait un serveur !

Bref, Saito Hajime, ce soir-là, avait vraiment besoin de s'éclaircir les idées avant de commencer à travailler.

D'un pas rapide, il sortit de la petite rue où il venait de manger et s'engouffra dans le boulevard. Il avait quelques centaines de mètres à peine à faire pour rejoindre le "Errant Club" qu'il tenait depuis maintenant dix ans avec le grand patron. Le boulevard était envahi par la foule bigarrée des nuits tokyoïtes, les bruits ici étaient plus assourdissants que dans l'autre rue, les voitures, les sirènes de police couvrant le tout de leur si "harmonieuse" symphonie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Saito Hajime ne vit pas que sa cigarette était éteinte depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Comme il ne vit pas le jeune homme qui tomba sur lui en dévalant d'une ruelle.

Malgré sa surprise, Saito resta debout, et saisit l'homme par le bras. L'autre se débattit comme un beau diable, cherchant à se libérer, mais Saito, au contraire, le retint avec encore plus de force.

- Où tu te crois, gamin , demanda-t-il en toisant le jeune homme du regard.

- Foutez-moi la paix ! Putain, vous allez me lâcher , lui répondit vertement l'inconnu.

- Je te lâcherai devant les flics, espèce de petit con , lâcha Saito, déjà prêt à traîner le malotru jusqu'au premier commissariat venu.

- Non... Je...

Le ton du jeune homme avait légèrement changé, son regard allait de Saito à la ruelle d'où il était venu.

- Ecoutez, dit-il en regardant Saito. Laissez-moi partir, je vous en prie !

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Mais merde ! Ils l'ont déjà tué ! J'ai pas envie d'y passer moi aussi !

Saito n'attendait pas vraiment ce genre de réponse, et l'inconnu profita de sa surprise pour se libérer et prendre ses jambes à son cou, comme si le diable même courait après lui.

Observant la direction qu'il venait de prendre, Saito jeta sa cigarette et en repris une nouvelle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois hommes sortirent de la même ruelle qui avait vu apparaître l'inconnu, et s'immobilisèrent. Trop occupés à chercher pour se rendre compte que Saito les fixaient, ils se séparèrent et repartirent en courant.

Les rixes étaient très fréquentes dans un tel quartier. Les guerres entre yakusa touchaient toutes les couches de la population, des plus riches aux plus pauvres. Ce jeune homme sans doute serait mort avant le levée du soleil... ou peut-être pas. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec Saito, et celui-ci ne se trouvait pas l'âme assez philanthropique pour y trouver à redire.

Le bar du " Errant Club " était encore vide à cette heure-ci.

Saito confia son manteau au jeune groom qui était de service à l'entrée, et alla s'asseoir devant le barman.

- Et pour vous, monsieur, qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

Saito jeta un regard de glace à l'homme face à lui.

- Ok, ok ! Il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça, patron ! Je ne fais que m'entraîner avant le grand rush de ce soir !

Il lui servit un verre de whisky sans glace avant de continuer.

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas dans un bon jour, patron. Le sushi n'était pas frais ce soir ?

- J'ai mangé français...

- Vraiment ? J'ai toujours rêvé de manger exotique... Mais ce n'est pas avec le salaire...

- Chô...

- Oui, patron ?

- Tu auras un serveur en moins ce soir...

- Quoi ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais comment je vais faire pour bosser moi, avec seulement deux serveurs ? Vous savez le nombre de clients qu'on va avoir ?

- Oui, je sais !

Sous le regard de Saito, Chô préféra se reconcentrer sur ses verres à cocktails.

- Je pense que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, patron. Mais ça va être hard ce soir.

- On a connu pire.

Chô soupira avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- Je sais. Et ça nous a pas empêcher de continuer !

- Je vais voir le grand patron.

- Il est pas encore arrivé, patron. Mais y'a l'autre pouf' qui voulait vous voir.

Saito haussa un sourcil.

- Pouf' ?

- Oui, vous savez... Le trav'... Je le supporte pas ce type !

Saito se contenta de légèrement acquiescer et vida son verre avant de partir vers son bureau. Chô le regarda s'éloigner un instant avant de nettoyer son verre. Il était le seul sans doute de toute la boîte à oser parler à Saito de cette façon. Les autres avaient tendance à ramper par terre pour ne pas subir les foudres du patron, mais Chô n'en avait rien à faire.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de savoir quelles limites il ne devait pas franchir avec cet homme.

- Bonsoir, Chô-san !

Chô se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Oh ! Bonsoir Himura-san ! Vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui !

Saito eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir à son bureau qu'une furie entra dans la pièce.

- Saito-san !

La furie posa fermement les mains sur le bureau et se pencha vers Saito. Son kimono largement ouvert laissait voir un torse dorée mais néanmoins plat. Saito s'alluma tranquillement un cigarette et garda le silence avant de répondre.

- Kamatari-san... Ce n'est pas en laissant votre torse ainsi exposé que vous allez remporter le prix du meilleur travesti du quartier...

Le-dit Kamatari piqua un fard, se redressa et refit soigneusement le nœud de sa ceinture, n'ayant aucune gêne de le faire devant Saito.

- Chô m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me parler ?

- Hein , Kamatari releva la tête. Ah oui. Je venais vous voir car j'ai appris que cette traînée de Seta venait d'avoir une augmentation ! Je trouve ça absolument honteux qu'on puisse laisser cette ordure gagner autant d'argent à sourire !

Saito soupira. Après la journée qu'il venait d'avoir, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il se leva d'un coup et se pencha vers Kamatari, qu'il dominait d'une bonne tête.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, Kamatari-san. Seta-san a effectivement eu une augmentation, mais simplement parce qu'il a changé de niveau. Il est légèrement plus ancien que vous et a acquis le statut supérieur il y a une semaine. Point.

- Mais... Mais... Comment se...

Saito l'interrompit d'un geste.

- Simplement, si vous, vous souhaitez aussi changer de grade, j'ai justement un poste de serveur qui vient de se libérer. Est-ce que cela vous tente, Kamatari-san ?

- Euh...

- Bon, nous nous sommes compris. Alors maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de quitter se bureau, aller vous préparer pour l'ouverture et me foutre la paix pour cette nuit !

Le ton n'admettant aucune réplique, Kamatari fit une petite révérence et quitta rapidement le bureau sans demander son reste.

Il descendit jusqu'à l'étage inférieur et pénétra dans les vestiaires attribués au personnel qualifié. Il s'agissait en fait de large chambre couverte de moquette, où chaque employé bénéficiait de sa propre garde-robe et de sa table à maquillage. Kamatari se laissa tomber avec bien peu d'élégance sur un pouf et soupira en se regardant dans le miroir.

- Avec tout ça, je suis stressé et je transpire de partout !

Il se saisit d'une éponge et commença à soigneusement se nettoyer le visage. Il lui restait à peine une petite heure pour se maquiller, ça allait être dur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kamatari-san ?

- Hm ? Rien, rien... Le patron est énervé ce soir... J'ai l'impression qu'il manque un serveur.

- Ho ! Et bien, Chô-san va avoir du pain sur la planche !

- Tu l'as dit, Seta... Ah, au fait...

- Oui, Kamatari-san ?

- Je te hais , fit Kamatari avec son plus beau sourire, sourire que lui rendit bien évidemment Seta avec le plus grand naturel.

Les clients commençaient à doucement arriver au sein du " Errant Club ". La plupart était installé dans les petits " salons " privés qui parsemaient la salle principale, mais déjà trois ou quatre s'étaient assis au bar et profitait de la musique et de l'ambiance calfeutrée du lieu.

Par contre, les petites tables au milieu de la salle étaient encore vides.

Saito s'installa au bout du bar. C'était sa place habituelle. D'ici il pouvait surveiller la clientèle, voir les nouveaux arrivants, et observer ses employés. Ses yeux ambrés firent le tour de la salle rapidement, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur tel ou tel employé qu'il connaissait bien, surveillant aussi les nouveaux, au cas où ils commettraient un impair de quelque sorte.

Mentalement, Saito compta le nombre de ses employés présents dans la salle.

Puis il recompta.

Puis encore une fois.

Fronçant les sourcils, Saito avisa Chô qui préparait un cocktail kiwi/fraise/pamplemousse dans son coin.

- Oui patron ?

- Il manque quelqu'un...

- Hm ? Où ça ?

- Où est Himura ?

Chô chercha Kenshin dans la salle, sans le trouver.

- Et bien il est arrivé, ça j'en suis sûr, vu que je lui ai servi un verre. Y'a une heure ou deux. Juste quand vous êtes parti. Après il est allé se changer... Il a peut-être du mal avec ses sandales ? Ah ben, regardez, patron, il est là-bas !

Chô désigna l'arrière de la salle du menton. Kenshin était en effet là-bas, coincé derrière la porte. Le petit rouquin portait un yukata doré à bords noirs, et ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière par un ruban de velours du même noir profond. Ce n'était pas une tenue qui lui allait vraiment, aux goûts de Saito, mais elle semblait bien plaire au grand patron, donc elle plaisait aussi à Kenshin. Enfin, visiblement Kenshin en ce moment-même se souciait pas mal de sa tenue, et tentait d'une manière quelconque d'attirer l'attention de son chef.

Bien décidé à faire passer l'envie à Kenshin de le déranger en plein travail en plus d'arriver en retard, Saito alla le rejoindre et ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que nous avons un problème, Saito-san...

Kenshin lui fit un petit sourire, comme pour s'excuser, sourire auquel Saito ne répondit pas.

- Nous... Nous l'avons trouvé dans l'arrière-cour. On ne sait pas trop quoi faire de lui...

Se disant, Kenshin entraîna Saito à travers les cuisines, celles-ci menant dans une petite cour privée. Là se trouvait les deux cuisiniers et une femme de ménage... et un inconnu.

Saito s'approcha et eut un léger sursaut. Il s'agissait du même garçon qui l'avait renversé quelques heures plus tôt. Sauf que maintenant ce garçon était bien plus sale qu'avant, et qu'une tache de sang recouvrait son bras gauche.

- J'étais en train de prendre l'air avant de travailler, quand il est apparu là, sans que je sache d'où il venait, commença à expliquer Kenshin. Il ne veux rien dire, alors j'ai appelé les cuisiniers, et je suis venu vous chercher.

Le jeune homme dévisageait Saito avec une espèce de curiosité mêlée de colère qui déplut aussitôt à l'intéressé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pas de réponse.

- Comment as-tu pu venir jusqu'ici ?

La cour était en effet coupée du reste du monde par une porte blindée fermée à double tour, et des murs de plus de trois mètres de haut.

- J'ai sauté..., murmura l'inconnu.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Pas de réponse.

Saito soupira.

- Bon, foutez-le dehors ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Kenshin émit une protestation.

- Saito-san ! Vous avez vu dans quel état il est ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !

Saito se retourna et fixa l'inconnu.

- Ecoutez ! Je n'ai aucune envie qu'une histoire de yakusa ou de règlement de compte vienne ternir mon établissement ! Je ne veux pas de problème ! J'ai les miens, et ça me suffit comme ça ! Si cet abruti est assez débile pour risquer sa vie à son âge, tant pis pour lui ! Et foutez-le dehors !

- Saito-san ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger ! Vous pouvez...

- Non !

Saito s'apprêtait à rentrer, quand Kenshin saisit la manche de son veston.

- Saito-san ! Il me semble que nous manquons d'un serveur ce soir, non ? Laissez-le travailler cette nuit, et je vous jure que demain matin, vous n'entendrez plus parler de lui !

- Pff... Ne me faites pas rire ! Il est à peine capable de marcher ! Et il est blessé ! Comment...

Mais Kenshin l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

- Saito-san, j'en prendrais toute la responsabilité. Et s'il fait quoi que ce soit de mal, j'irai moi-même répondre de ses actes auprès de Hiko-sama.

Ceci fut dit avec un tel sérieux, que Saito ne se sentit même plus le courage de s'y opposer.

- Bon, Himura-san. Faites comme vous le pensez. Confiez-le à un domestique, qu'il se lave, se soigne et s'habille ! Quant à vous, revenez le plus vite possible en salle, on commence à avoir besoin de vos services.

- Merci, Saito-san !

Saito se contenta d'hausser les épaules et rentra, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'inconnu. Celui-ci le fixait toujours. Derrière ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux bruns ne semblaient pas vouloir le quitter.

- Idiot, murmura Saito avant de se retourner.


End file.
